Nothing is ever over
by Luciferismyboy
Summary: Detective AU. Nick Milton (Lucifer) and Jess are brought together in order to catch a serial killer, one Nick knows well. But this killer isn't the end, he's only the beginning. Drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nick slumped at his desk, tired after a long day of cases. Thankfully the latest had just closed, giving him a break from all that paperwork. He knew that even without a case, there would be mindless tasks to complete, and of course, a case would come up within days, but a man could dream. The problem was, all of Nick's dreams were nightmares. There was no happy ending for him, just the bitter torment of his continued existence.

The day ended, he left the station, glared at some newbie who was in his way, and walked to his car. It was cold outside, and he was glad he had brought a jacket. Nick could remember his wife's voice laughing and telling him to "put a coat on, you'll get sick.". The moment faded, and Nick jammed the key into the ignition with undue violence.

He lived a long way from the station. People had been telling him to move closer for years, quoting low prices and even leaving fliers passive-aggressively on his desk. But he couldn't make himself move out of his neighborhood. He needed the memories to keep him going in life, needed to see what he could have become, or what his family could have been like. As he pulled into the parking lot that was more cracked pavement than not, he noticed a man standing at the edge, watching the lot. Nick pulled his gun out of its holster. If something was going down, he better be ready for it. He got out of the car slowly, being sure to check every angle of sight. The man didn't move, so Nick began the slow walk across the lot to the slightly rundown apartment building he lived in. The man began to follow. Figuring he might as well fight on his own terms, Nick turned to face the stranger's arrival, hand itching to go for his gun. It was lucky he didn't, since as the man grew closer, Nick recognized his "pursuer".

"Lucifer, we needta talk. Like, now," the man declared.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I thought we had an agreement, Trickster," he replied, his voice going dangerously soft.

"No, nothin like that, Luce. It's some real shit an we thought ya needed ta know."

Lucifer nodded slowly. Trick seemed more agitated than usual, so maybe he should hear the man out. "All right. What's up?"

Trickster shook his head. "it's bad, Luce. I mean real bad. Alastair's back in town. The big man heard something about it. Apparently he's at it again." Trickster tried to shrink in on himself. He knew that was never a good idea to bring the Devil bad news, but someone had to do it. He regretted ever volunteering in the first place as he watched Lucifer's face drain of all color and emotion.

"Thank you, Trick," Nick finally replied, breaking a long silence. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself. "You should go before I rip your fucking face off," he stated clearly and slowly. Trickster took the very obvious hint and turned to go. Before he left, though, he murmured a quick, "take care of yourself, man" and then he was gone, running off to a Lucifer-free zone.

Meanwhile, the man formerly known as Lucifer, now known only as Nick, but still an unholy terror, walked jerkily across the remainder of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess walked into the building two minutes late. No one would really mind, but it bothered her. She liked to be on time and organized, but the universe had conspired against her this morning. On top of that, Dean had called last night to wish her a happy birthday. It was nice of him, but Dean reminded her if Sam, something that had her crying as well as making it necessary to take out the anger on her punching bag. Needless to say, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Today was not looking like a good one.

She reached her desk in a foul mood, ready to tear any and every body's head off. Jess told herself that she needed to remain calm, something that prevented her from decapitating her newest partner as he cleared his throat behind her.

"Ah, the chief wants to see you in his office. It sounded urgent." he ventured to say.

"Perfect. That's just great. I'm going now." Jess stalked off without a backwards glance.

Once she reached the office, she knocked on the door, and at the urging of the chief, came in. He gestured to her to sit down. She complied, crossing her arms slightly as she prepared for the unknown.

"You're one of the best detectives here, Detective Moore. That's why I'm giving you this case, if you'll take it. It's special, involves an old case and some cooperation with another department. would you be interested?"

Jess thought about it. She and her new partner were not getting along so well at the moment and she needed to take her mind off Sam for a moment. She nodded. "Yes, sir. I'd be glad to take it."

"All right. In that case, I'll give you the files, the address of the precinct you'll be working with, and a little background before you leave."

He pulled out a stack of files, some old, some new from somewhere in his desk and handed them to Jess. She took them, putting them in her lap, since she didn't have her bag. "Thank you sir. Now what do you have to tell me?"

The chief sighed. "6 homicides in the past week. They've all been killed the same way- and tortured. We think it's a copycat to a similar string of murders 10, 11 years ago. The new murders took place in our area, while the others took place in the 20th's. That's why we're sharing the case. The rest's in the files. You're expected at the 20th precinct in half an hour to meet whoever you'll be working with. I'll let you go now, thank you for taking this."

Jess wrote down the information on a small notecard she had managed to dig out of a pocket. "Thank you, sir, I'll be on my way, then."

She stood, turned, and finally exited the office. She could make it over to the 20th in 15 minutes tops, but being early never hurt anyone. She stopped by her desk to grab her coat and bag, smiling at her partner as she left. This would be interesting, she thought as she walked to her car. After she had started it up, Jess looked at the stack of files, noticing there was an officer's card stuck in one. She pulled it out, reading the note that said "working with" hastily scribbled on the back. She turned it over and read, "Detective Nick Milton." the name didn't ring any bells. Oh, well, Jessica Moore would find out about this Milton soon enough. And if he tried anything, she would be ready.


End file.
